


Siblings

by Meid



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Lecter Twins, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Will and Adam are brothers, very short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meid/pseuds/Meid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After loosing his job Adam moves to his brother Will in Wolf Trap, Virginia. By accident he meets the handsome but equally dangerous men Nigel. </p><p>Nigel came to visit his brother Hannibal. On his visit he meets Adam, who somehow piques his interest.</p><p>Will doesn't approve of Nigel. Hannibal ships them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to correct me.

"I met a guy today", says Adam while unpacking his bag.

"What?", Will stops changing the bed sheet and turns suprised to Adam. "When and Who?"

"When you went to buy us some coffee. His name was Nigel Lecter. He said he knows you. I think he mistook me for you at first."

"Did you say Nigel Lecter?" Will frowns. He only met Hannibals brother once. Without looking him in the eyes he could already tell, that he is a very menacing person. In fact Nigel didn't even try to hide it. Will puts his hand on Adams nape. "Adam stay away from Nigel Lecter. He is a very dangerous person." 

Adam doesn't understand. Nigel seems like a nice men. He said those flattering things to him, like how pretty his eyes are or that he is a interesting person. Adams nods anyway.

"But we already exchanged phone numbers."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
